The Earth, the Rock and the Fire
by Kenneth Rogers Jnr
Summary: In the beginning...


**Short Story**

**The Earth, the rock and the fire**

**End, beginnings and in betweens**.

Boiled from the insanity came the creation of fire. From the Earth's melting dismal centre came the creation of rock. The Earth came first. All other elements understood this above all. Water knew her depths and sky his heights. Nothing was inbetween, nothing was certain. Now that all was set and process had began, Time came with a fist of look listen hear. Time set the process straight and the process befriended time and hence structure was born. With structure the building began and with the building the Mountains yawned, the deserts scorned and the rivers rushed. The oceans and the sky accepted and color was forged, through light and shadows from the heights and depths. Physics was not set it required innumeracy and 1234567891. So Earth and the rock and the fire struck the deal with Time and Time set things and order was born. Order being a fifth generation spark, rebelled and formed a void between Earth and essence and created space, gap and time illusions. He then wandered for a while setting things how he knew best, in order, then returned and set clear and pure order in place. Time being the thinker of the sparks was angered and stopped and with him every thing else, then set to punishing order for his mistrust. Order begin a thinker as well, set Chaos in his pure and clear order, making time be set. With the setting of time came what only the Earth and the rock and the fire had seen, place and being. However Chaos being a sixth generation spark and being Chaos, repelled like his sparker. He let chaos rule in the Earth, sending magma and lava to the Mountains, the seas and boiled the rivers. Time having some power in long term events set a plan with order who was displeased with his sparks actions. They called to Chaos and he came with fury as he does. Order and Time set their plan to work and Chaos was trapped in the Time, Order and Chaos fortress created by the Mountains, who was angered by Chaos. Then all was silent and continued and continued and continued and continued…

Before long continuation had become part of the process it kept continuing. The Earth, the rock and the fire being the wisest and continued ones, conversed and came to the realization that Order, Time and Chaos had to be corrected. So they began with a plan made with the sky, the ocean and Mountains were they could. There the Earth thought with the fire and the rock. Being thinkers in there own right they set to breaking the fortress, but the Mountains remembering the last fiery outburst declined the plan and continued thinking. Then it occurred to the Mountains and the oceans and the skies they would create knowledge, so they did. Knowledge being knowledgeable about all things contrived that they should send Order and Chaos away, keeping Time in place to let continuation continue. So the Earth the rock and the fires sent Order and Chaos away as far away as they could be from one another. Time realizing what had happened, angered at continuation forever being. So he set to destroying it. He first conversed with the oceans, for they controlled the Mountains and lands, and stuck a deal. Then time conversed with the skies, for they controlled the light and struck a deal. Then it began it's scheme, to set the Earth to water and the sky to black. With this the Earth was drowned with the rock and the fires quenched and all froze. And so continuation was destroyed and time was free.

**Order, Time and Chaos.**

Time now being free set to space, thinking of its unfinished business. It went to Order first, being the most orderly. He set to changing the way it behaved at its end, making so that it was set in clear orderly Time. Then he went to chaos, which knew he was coming and set many snares along the way, but Time being Time was smart and dodged his tricks and illusions. Then Time set Chaos in a straight and timely chaos. While this was happening, the rock being the strongest of the fire and the Earth, set to smashing the ice and the water away. Soon the fire evaporated some of the oceans and the Earth was free and once more continuation lived on. The Earth the rock and fire were angry and set to destroying Time, but when they asked knowledge of such a thing, he laughed and told them that it was not possible. So the Earth being first thought first, they would create two times and they did. Time Two, was a good time being a second generation spark and set things right in Earth, the rock and fire. However Time One knew of these things and becoming angry set to destroying Time Two. However Order being a thinker knew of this and set a bargain with Chaos to help Time Two to rid of Time One, for both Chaos and Order hated Time One above all. They joined and became everything; from being everything they removed Time One and let Time Two live on. Now the Earth, the rock and the fire became part of everything and watched as this unfolded. They were happy with what Order and Time Two had done, so they bid Order and Chaos return. Chaos ruled the bottom of the Earth and Order everything inbetween. The Earth and the rock and the fires and the sparks became one and insanity was pleased.


End file.
